


Blossoming of Black Roses

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Series: Blossoming of Black Roses [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Kink, Leesbian Kink, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mistress, Neo Victorian, Other, Royalty, Sex Slave, Sexual Slavery, Slave Trade, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: Young Priscilla finds herself in a familiar situation with a very unfamiliar outcome.





	1. Recollections of Clove and Oak

The world was bleak, cold, and broken. The ramifications of the global disdain was something most people simply could not wrap their own minds around. I suppose the breaking point was the year 2024. Shortly after the election of the 47th president of the United States of America, nuclear war broke out between Earth’s allied countries. Carelessness led to breaching of trade, and treaties, and the world was met with hostility. Some reports say it was like World War 2, except much worse. With nuclear warfare readily available at the tips of the world’s strongest nations, everything fell apart after the United States hit the launch button, and declared war. A sort of fall out effect started, country after country turning on one another. Massive cities decimated, becoming little more than ash and rubble. After the collapse of civilization, everything seemed to freeze, no order, pure anarchy. For those who survived the first decades after the collapse, life was awful. No transport or exports went out, crops were unable to grow, and preserved food ran out quickly. Lack of health care meant disease ran rampant, and treatment was a thing of the not so distant past. Assassination of governmental leaders left countries without order. Presidents murdered, Emperors obliterated, Parliaments run out of existence. The world was lost. Soon, country's borders became invisible lines no one paid attention to. Invasions were commonplace, and it was almost like the world was reverting back to a Greek styled claiming of land, and Empires being erected only to be torn down again, and reinvented. 

 

Several hundreds of years passed, and finally, the world found some order again. Civilization collapsed and regrew, coming to new agreements, and new ways of existing. In the year 2486, an act was put into place dividing the world up into kingdoms, and it was decided that the Monarchy would be put back into place, after not existing properly since the Edwardian era. The world’s continents were divided up into manageable kingdoms, and given families to preside over them. Everything fell into a Neo-Victorian feeling way of life. With modern technology being destroyed so long ago, and technological advances halted so it could never happen that way again, the world adapted a steam punk way of coexisting. Chaos and rules were left up to rulers, and the people under them did as they were advised. It wasn’t perfect, but it’ how the world was. 

 

Now that we have an understanding of where we stand, this story can begin. 

 

 

The Country of Pacifique, the city of Rovearéitry. April 17th, 2848. 

 

She was unsure of which was a worser fate. She had escaped the grips of her masked killer, but there she was again, back at the Daleton mansion, in another dark room, waiting to be given up yet again to somebody new. Moonlight poured through the small pane of glass in the wall, giving away the ornate details of the small room. Carved wooden mouldings on the top and bottom of the room. The place smelled like freshly cut dark oak and cloves. A beautiful scent for an unsavory situation. 

 

Peering down at her attire she couldn’t help but smile, even a little bit. The auction maids had dressed her in a black satin corset with lace detailing and a simple purple ribbon holding the whole thing together by the brass hardware. 

 

She couldn’t be completely certain of how much time had really passed. It was still night, so it couldn’t have been more than a few hours. She tugged at the cuffs binding her wrists together, experimenting with the idea of them magically breaking. Surrounded by the darkness, and the lack of sound, she started to recount the events of the days prior… 

 

It was midday, and her master left her alone in his chambers while he readied himself for the day. The chamber maid left the room, uncaring of the young girl sitting on the floor, naked, and alone. The door closed, and she sprung from the floor, ready to make her move. 

 

She collected her linen dress from the chair, and bolted to the opened balcony. Checking behind her, she listened, nothing but silence. 

 

The expansive sky was the one thing she tried to focus on. Drawing a deep breath into her lungs, she leaped over the banister, falling the two story distance to the wet spring grass with a dreadfully painful impact. She held back the weeps developing in her throat, as the matching tears ran down her face. And then, she ran. 

 

It had been several days since she escaped. She thought at first that she had left without harm, minus the impact of falling. But slow she started to notice someone. 

 

She had been present but a few times when her Master and his company had mentioned the man come to be known as the Doctor. He ran about the kingdom dressed in an ancient relic costume, the Plague Doctor. It was said that he would beat his victims unconscious, and then disassemble their bodies. 

She knew she was being followed. But not until she got a good look of him could she be completely certain that it was indeed him. Perched high up in a Garry Oak, she some him stalking about, looking, preying on her. 

 

The sun was setting, and she needed a plan. Her mind scraping the walls of her skull for an idea, anything at all to stay alive. But drifting away mentally came at a cost. She slipped from her branch, and landed with a thud on the cold ground, giving away her hiding spot. Though his eyes were covered by that large beaked mask, she knew she was looking right at her with his death scorned eyes.

 

He took a step in her direction, and she got up, and ran. Bare feet stung by vines, and her legs gruesomely held by ivy and floral stems. 

 

She could hear his muffled screams from under the mask, beckoning her to give in. Taunting her with the threat of being sliced into and forgotten by society. 

 

Quickly, she navigated the trees like a maze of trees and bushes, something always in her path. Her light weight dress hastily being torn apart by the thorny branches of the seemingly unforgiving forest. He was right on her tail, and he was catching up to her faster than she could draw up a plan of escape. 

 

She took a sharp left, running down the hillside, unsure of where it was she was headed. The illuminated glow of orange tinted street lights blooming like spring roses in the distance. The city. She was close. If she could get to the streets, she could get someone's attention, anyone. As she saw the thinning edge of the forest, she began to thank whatever god was out there for giving her saving grace. Her feet hit the cold cobblestone of the street tiles, and she yelled out for help. 

 

Looking behind her to make sure she had lost him was her fatal mistake. 

 

She screamed, silenced by the hand of a stranger, but not her stranger. She bit the large hand, and begged for mercy, thinking maybe the masked killer had an accomplice. But no. As she whipped her head around to see his face, she realized her journey was back at square one. She’d been caught by the auctioneers. Tears running down her face and she was cuffed, and thrown into the back of the carriage. She was terrified of where she was going, but ever so glad she had escaped the hands of the doctor. 

 

The expression of malice on this woman’s face was unmatched by anyone she had seen before. 

 

“Day dreamer! Get up. It’s your turn to go up…” her voice just as grim. 

 

The dark room where she presided was now filled with light. The door had been opened, and in the doorway stood a woman in a deep maroon gown. 

 

She stood up without a word, and followed the woman out of the room. She locked it behind them, and took her by the link in her handcuffs. 

 

She instantly recognized her as an auction house worker. The maroon gown, the ivory corset, the ornately done hair, typical of the girls working in sex slave houses. 

 

The walk down the mansion corridor wasn’t long, but with the buildup of unknowing tensions, it felt like an eternity. 

 

“You’re next. When the door unlocks, you step into the center of the room, and the bidding will start. Do not try to run off, because I WILL be waiting…” the woman directed her with acidic words, as she unlocked the cuffs.

 

She waited in the small room for the door to open for her. She pushed up her breasts, and smoothed out the corset, and readied herself the best that she could. 

 

The door unlocked, and she walked out. 

 

The bidding room was a large octagonal room with one way windows. The ceiling was incredibly high and domed. Decorative one way glass panels allowed the bidders to see in on her. The white marble floor and expansive matching pillars gave the whole place a feel of grandeur. She stepped into the center, onto a platform on the floor, and posed, as she had done so many times before. 

 

“Our next win is a seventeen year old Caucasian female. We will start the bidding at $32,000.00 Europacific dollars.”

 

She felt so exposed standing up on the platform, unable to see her bidders faces. The platform moved slowly in a circle, giving everyone a good look at her body. 

 

Buzzers rang out every time someone placed a bid on her, driving the price up further and further. Six, seven, eight buzzers, and then silence. 

 

“Going Once… Going Twice… SOLD!”

 

She pictured in her mind the awful pig she would be going home with. Some low ranking Nobility with a home half the size and a quarter of the value of the place where she was currently standing. She fought back the tears she so desperately wanted to cry, something she was very good at doing. 

 

The one way glass panel slid down into the floor into the floor, revealing the bidding room of the person who won their right to her ownership. 

 

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, entering the room, preparing to meet her captor. 

“Hello Priscilla…”


	2. Morning Light and Tangeble Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priscilla is in for a real surprise when she realizes exactly who she was purchased for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know a lot of you have been really excited about this series, and have been asking my to keep writing for it. I want you all to know, I do plan on keeping the series active, I have just had a lot on my plate in the last few weeks. Thank you for all the support! Enjoy!

She stood in the doorway, gazing in at the young woman who had just bid what she could only assume was her life’s earning on her. Chills wandered aimlessly up her spine at the sound of her name. 

The door closed behind them, leaving the two alone. 

This woman, she was beautiful, but she was more out of place than a palm amongst pines. 

She had the perfect hourglass figure, lovely dark hair, blue eyes, and skin like the most envious of moons, lighting up the Earth’s surface in a pale white light. 

Her dark purple gown was incredibly ornate, and assumedly very pricey. 

The silence was cut short by and auction maid entering the room, ready to escort us out of the place. The woman and the maid exchanged a few words, but Priscilla couldn’t be bothered to listen. 

As they exited the mansion, and entered the horse drawn carriage, she noticed the sun coming up over the home’s spires and pitched roof. It was dawn. Her bones ached with her travels, and she was just glad to be sitting in one spot for a moment's notice. 

“You don’t talk much? Do you?” her captor asked in a voice like pure gold. 

Priscilla shifted in her seat, bare backside on the satin lined benches. 

“Not particularly… No. It’s… just been a long night…” she answered honestly, though she knew it was most likely not the answer this woman wanted to hear. 

“Care to talk about it?” she asked, eyes beckoning an answer.

“... No Miss, I don’t.”

“Victoria.” 

“What?” Priscilla questioned. 

“My name is Victoria.” 

Priscilla wasn’t sure how to respond, it wasn’t like she hadn’t heard her master’s names before, but she could just tell this wasn’t going to be a normal experience. 

She was beginning to realize how much her lungs and ribs hurt from her multiple falls, and the corset she was wearing, no matter how beautiful, was not helping. 

“May I ask a question?” Priscilla’s small voice breaching the questionable silence.

Victoria didn’t offer her an auditory answer, but the look on her face was enough to go on. 

“Did… Did you buy me for your husband?” Priscilla continued, “Because I-” 

Victoria cut her question short “No, I did not.” 

The young girl furrowed her brow in confusion. She wasn’t sure what to make of the situation now. Who did she belong to?

“I do not have a husband. It’s just me. Well, at home anyway. Just me and my wait staff.” Victoria said without caution as she watched the sun rising through the thin glass pane in the carriage.

Victoria had a demeanor that soothed Priscilla’s nerves. She was worldly, and sophisticated, something her previous masters had lacked. Sure, they were nobles, but that didn’t mean much in the privacy of their chambers, or in the shadows of a dungeon. Still, Priscilla wasn’t sure where she would fit into Victoria’s life. She couldn’t be a gift, as buying sex slaves for other people was illegal. She watched Victoria sign the deed to her, claiming ownership over her. That meant she was hers, but how? 

Her thoughts were cut short by that melodious voice again. 

“I want to make one thing very clear to you.” her voice strong with intention, “You are not a guest in my home, you belong to me. You will respect me. You will respect my wait staff. You will respect the people I bring into our home. I will treat you kindly, and give you good things, as long as you respect my word as gold, understand?” 

Priscilla did not hesitate. “Yes Victoria…”

“Yes, Mistress Victoria…” she made very clear. 

Priscilla froze, unsure if she was stunned or going deaf. 

“... You. I? I belong to you?!” Priscilla asked, knowing she was peeling the lid off a can of worms she was not yet prepared for. 

She belonged to a lesbian Nobility. She was the sex slave to a woman. 

“Who did you think you belonged to?” Victoria leaned in closer, intimidating the girl without any effort at all. 

Priscilla could feel her body running cold. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t had her own inklings with bisexuality, but it was the mere fact that she was going to be dominated by someone she would consider her equal in a sex ring, that’s what got to her. 

Before she could process where Victoria was in relation to her own body, she felt a warm hand caress her thigh, and hot breath enter her ear. 

“We’re going to have lots of fun together, Priscilla…” Victoria was clearly used to seducing girls. 

Priscilla’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt two fingers run up her now wet core. 

“You belong to me now, and I own this…” Victoria’s words hitting every inch of Priscilla’s body in exactly the right way. 

“Yes Mistress…” Priscilla said without second thought, allowing the warmth to envelop her body. 

Victoria pulled back from her slave, refusing to break eye contact. 

“You should really try and rest now…” Her tone changing, but the look in her eyes staying locked. “It’s a long way back to my kingdom, and you’ve endured a lot today.”

Priscilla nodded, and moved herself to lay down on the soft seat below her. She could feel the hot, wet spot touch her leg as she lay down, becoming hyper aware of just how turned on she was by Victoria’s hands on her body. 

“Good girl…” Victoria's words entering Priscilla's ears as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new series I'm trying out, it's something a little different. The story follows the story of a young girl who is trapped in the sex slave trade, and her encounters with her first lesbian mistress. Let me know what you guys think, again it's something new so bear with me here. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
